


Lads Be Kissin'

by TheShebinator



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: First Kiss, I actually write a lot of Strongstar I just never post it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShebinator/pseuds/TheShebinator
Summary: Homestar and Strong Bad kiss. It's awkward and confusing for everyone involved.
Relationships: Strong Bad/Homestar Runner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Lads Be Kissin'

**Author's Note:**

> Spongebob voice: well...here you go!

“You don't gotta rush it, Strong Bad. Whenever you're ready!” 

“Stop talking!” 

Homestar leaned backward again when Strong Bad snapped at him. They had been awkwardly staring at each other for about an hour now. Or, at least Homestar was looking at Strong Bad, balanced on his knees on his couch. Strong Bad, on the other hand, was looking at Homestar’s living room wall, arms folded around his legs. He might as well had been sinking between the cushions at this rate. 

It had been Strong Bad's idea to do this at Homestar's place. Weighing the options, he decided being uncomfortable at the other’s house was preferable to being walked in on by an unsuspecting brother. Still, somehow being alone together made it feel worse and better. Strong Bad's feelings about all of this were all over the map. He was elated, terrified, furious, pretty much everything. 

Every time he chanced a look up at Homestar, the runner was still staring expectantly at him. Strong Bad glued his gaze back to the wall. Just like every other time he glanced, his heart jolted whenever the reality of the situation set in. 

“Do you want me to show you?” Homestar piped up. “You know, I've had a lot of experience with the makeouts n’ stuff.” 

“We are _not_ making out!” Strong Bad grunted. “And if anyone’s kissing anyone, I'm the one taking the reins!” 

Homestar shrugged. “Fine with me.” 

And then they went back to stalling. Homestar sat back on his butt and shook one leg anxiously. Homestar didn't really like feeling nervous like this. He felt a little self conscious coming off that way. It wasn't like he was well versed in the art of the smooch, but kissing Strong Bad did feel like a whole other animal. He was excited, but felt a little weird with how Strong Bad was stretching the wait out. 

“We can try again some other time,” he said. 

Strong Bad sprung from his crumpled posture and to his feet on the couch. “Is kissing you gonna shut you up?” 

“Yes,” Homestar replied, smiling. 

Strong Bad groaned. “Fine.” 

Hesitantly, the wrestleman inched up to Homestar until he was a hair’s length from him. Strong Bad had imagined this scenario several times (not with Homestar though until recently), and he had hoped it would have gone smoother than this. Really, he would have wanted to sweep his person of the evening off their feet, dip them extravagantly, and give a very-suave pause before going for the target. This -sitting in Homestar’s house and balking most uncoollike- was not exactly how he had wanted this to go. It wasn't like he didn't _want_ to kiss Homestar (geez what was he saying??), but it he never thought in a zillion years that he'd actually be here. Homestar still had an expectant dopey grin on his face, something that made a warm feeling stir deep in Strong Bad's stomach. He forced himself to grab Homestar by the shoulders and look him straight in the eye. 

And then more stalling. Homestar blinked. “So…” 

Strong Bad groaned angrily and decided to go for it. He smashed his face against Homestar’s underbite in a pretty uncomfortable way. It wasn't even really a kiss, but more like a headbutt. He pulled away and let go of Homestar like he had burned him. 

“Wow,” Homestar said after a bit. “That...sucked.” 

“Well, I'd like to see you do any better!” Strong Bad retorted and immediately wished he could take it back. He only cringed harder when the inevitable response came. 

“Do you want me to show you?” Homestar asked. 

Strong Bad sputtered indignantly, but didn't give a clear answer. Homestar tilted his head curiously. 

“Fine!” Strong Bad spat. “What exactly would you do, Mr. Makeout Master?” 

“Well,” Homestar began, leaning closer. “I kinda like this…” his invisible hands slipped up and cupped Strong Bad’s cheeks. “Is that okay?” 

Strong Bad, stunned, nodded wordlessly. 

Homestar was practically leaning over Strong Bad now. He leaned even closer, gently pulling Strong Bad towards him, and went in for the kill. 

Homestar had managed his underbite to where it wasn't stabbing Strong Bad's face. It was a pretty gentle kiss, but it threw Strong Bad for a loop. Homestar’s lips were soft and relaxed, and his touch affectionately light. Strong Bad could feel him smiling against his face. It was a quick kiss and when Homestar pulled away, Strong Bad felt it was too quick. 

The wrestleman gaped. Homestar's hands were still framing his face and it was all he could do to not lean into it. 

“That was dumb,” he finally said. “I mean, it was over before you even started!” 

“Oh,” Homestar chirped. “Do you want a longer one then?” 

Strong Bad’s stomach bottomed out and he felt 3 pounds lighter. Every part of his brain screamed “YES” like a freakin’ chorus. Before he stopped himself, he wrapped his arms around Homestar's neck and hoped he'd get the hint. 

Homestar got the message pretty clearly and had to regain his balance from Strong Bad latching onto him without warning. Their lips met again this time Strong Bad attempted to kiss back without a repeat of his first try. He pulled Homestar closer and, at this point, he was flat on his back and Homestar was kneeling over top of him. Strong Bad’s arms slid from around Homestar's neck and he tried to hold the runner's face the same way his head been. It was a static kiss, but blissfully longer. When they ran out of breath, Homestar lost his balance and flopped on top of Strong Bad. Homestar smiled and leaned lovingly into Strong Bad’s hand. The content, lovey-dovey look he gave Strong Bad made the wrestleman's heart skip. 

“Was that better?” Homestar finally asked in a breathy tone. A heavy, hot feeling zinged down all of Strong Bad’s limbs like all his nerves were on fire. He swallowed thickly and hoped Homestar wasn't as aware as he was of how the runner was effectively lying between his legs that had somehow spread apart during their facemashing. 

“S-sure. Not bad.” 

Neither of them moved and stared stupidly into each other's eyes. Homestar heaved a happy sigh. 

“I like your eyes, Strong Bad,” he muttered. 

Strong Bad pushed him up off of him before things got any further. 

“Okay, that’s enough. We did the thing, you’re leaving.” 

“But,this is my house,” Homestar said, but Strong Bad was already shoving him out the door. 

“Whatever, don't care, bye.” 

_Slam!_

Strong Bad put his back against the door and barely suppressed a giddy chuckle.


End file.
